


Misty and Iris Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Fart Fetish, Farting, Jeans, Shorts (Clothing), Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	

"Oh yes... those baked beans we had earlier are sinking in better than I thought!" Iris commented as she was farting in pooped jeans, letting out her deep pitched farts in Misty's face, who was also farting. "Peeyew! These farts smell so bad! I like it!" Misty complimented as she was pooting in her shorts, which she pooped in as well. Both of the gassy girls were farting away in one of Unova's various forests, both girls having eaten a lot of burritos as they were excited to be farting, with Misty's wet farting making her poop her shorts while Iris had bassy farts that puffed up her brown stained jeans.


End file.
